natural_20_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Bios
Our Adventurers Wapiti the Wanderer - ''Ted'' Love him or hate him, Wapiti is here to entertain in whatever way he thinks he can. He makes sure he has his handy lute always at the ready, and wants to use his adventures with this group to create the greatest tale ever told... or sung. Despite being a Fur Bolg and standing taller than even the hulking barbarian Dubh, he uses his words much more than he uses his natural strength. Preferring to focus on dismantling a dangerous situation rather than fight it to the end, he is well known for his liberal use of Charm Person, but that always comes back to bite him when the victim knows what he's done. In truth, Wapiti is half resourceful and half insane with the stunts he pulls. He's the first to speak, needs to be center of attention constantly, and is always trying to dominate the conversation; he can make or break any attempt to peacefully resolve a threat. His schemes are crazy and don't always have a good result, but the party has him to thank for some of the greatest successes they've had in their adventure so far. After all, how are you supposed to create an epic tale, and possibly find love along the way, if you don't take a chance on the long shots? Deciduous "Cid" Ciduous - ''Rae'' With arcane powers, a talent for trickery, and an unbound curiosity for almost everything, this Tiefling Wizard is far more than meets the eye. Raised by Wood Elves (definitely not Wood Elf ghosts as far as you know), she has an interest in nature and is familiar with traversing the forests of the land. She has a innate attraction toward slight of hand and parlor tricks, often preferring them over her natural magical prowess when she can get away with it. Often letting her curiosity get the better of her, Cid is the one to lead the group through new areas with enthusiasm. More often than not, this brings them face to face with danger, and the other members have to make sure to reel her in when necessary for her safety and theirs. She is a good companion however, treating her fellow party members with a growing amount of respect and does her best to aid them in whatever situation they find themselves in with her wide variety of skills. Amarathus Bane - ''Travis'' Humble, resolute, and pious, Bane is all of these and then some. Being the former Grave Cleric of a barbarian tribe, he is devoted to death in many ways. He despises a drawn out death, considering it to be the least respectful way of killing someone, but not as much as he hates the mere thought of the undead. He is charged with performing rites on those who have died so that they may eternally rest and may never be cursed to rise again. In battle he is fierce but measured, dealing radiant blows after ensuring his enemy is not willing to listen to reason. In his interactions with those around him, he is helpful and willing to both guide and follow when the time calls for it. Truly the cornerstone of the group. Dubh mac Tire - ''Brian'' He's scraggly and unkempt, serious and easily angered, and the powerhouse of the group, Dubh really lets people know the rough and dangerous life he's led up to first meeting the party (especially the part about him being raised by wolves). Eventually taken in by a Barbarian tribe, he grew to be a fierce combatant and his muscular body is evidence of it. He is proof enough that you don't need fancy armor or magic spells to destroy anything that stands in your way. With his favorite axes holstered, he is ready to set out on whatever adventure comes his way. Though rough and often silent, Dubh is a valued member of the group. He fights for their safety in whatever way he can, and even goes along with some of the more ridiculous ideas if he believes they have the best chance of survival. He also seems to have a knack for accidentally attracting women to himself, though he doesn't usually act on many of these situations beyond using it as a chance to open up. A hardened shell of a man that hides a good heart.